Never too old to love
by ChipmunksRule4ever
Summary: My first fully Simonette story for all those Simonette fans around there! Read to find out because I'm super bad at summaries! XD
1. Happy 6th anniversary!

_**I thought that because my Theonor one-shot was a nice success and only has gotten good reviews, then maybe I should write this this Simonette two-shot too which has been asked for me to do. CGI, and if you wonder, they live in the house which Simon gave Jeanette as a christmas present in THE THING THAT CHANGED THEIR LIVES. It's a chipmunk sized house.  
**_

_**Also remember my other stories and especially **_**My Easter Bunny!**_**  
**_

**NEVER TOO OLD TO**** LOVE**_**  
**_

_**Simon's POV**_

I woke up somebody screaming my name (well, not really my actual name but I had gotten used to that name) and somebody jumping on my chest, literally

"Daddy! Daddy! WAKE UP! You told us it is an impowtant day fow you!"

"Aahh... I certainly did, but please Janice, get of my chest, daddy can't breathe" I replied my daughter Janice, still stirring my own eyes

Janice got off my chest but stayed next to me on the side of the bed and looked at me smiling her cute, innocent smile which I loved so much about her. It reminded me about her mother who was still sleeping behind me so I turned to her a gently kissed her furry forehead. "Wake up my darling, you know what day it is. Rise and shine my love" I said gently and she slightly groaned starting to stirr her eyes

"Aahh, good morning handsome" she said and I placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Well Now I'm fully awake" she replied and I chuckled.

"No you aren't. Just stay here and I'll go make you breakfast. Janice, get your brother and you could help me" I said turning to Janice who looked disgussed "Weally? Do I have to? He is always mad at me when I wake him up" she said and I couldn't help but to smile.

"This time tell him Daddy told him to come and he won't"

"OKAY!" She screamed and rushed away laughing

"Jean, just stay here and we'll soon return with the best breakfast you've ever seen" I said stroking the lighter fur on her cheek, but she grabbed it gently stopping me

"Then why didn't you wake me up when you brought the breakfast. Now I have to wait for a long time!" She said trying to sound angry but for me it was just sweet.

"But afterwards you would have gotten mad at me for NOT waking you up at the same time I did."

"True, true. Then go, but before that... come here!" she said spreading her arms and I reached down to her and gave her a long passionate kiss but released from it sooner than she could have expected. "We'll come back in a flash!" I said and dashed out of the door and headed downstairs to the kitchen, where Janice was already with his brother, Sam, trying to wake him up properly because he was almost sleeping on the table.

"Janice, put that glass of water down please" I said when I saw Janice holding a glass of water above Sam's head ready to pour it down to his neck. "Okay daddy" she replied and put the glass aside, but instead started tickling him all over his body causing him to fall of his chair

"Careful now. We don't want mom's breakfast to be late because of a trip to a hospital"

"She started it!" Sam groaned as he stood up and sat back down on his chair.

"Why can Sam do that aw... aw...aw" Janice tried to pull something out

"You mean the letter R, somebody just learn it before the others" I replied and put the tea coming.

"Not faiw!" she screamed crossing her tiny arms "I want to leawn that too! It's not faiw that my little bwothew leawns it fiwst!"

"Janice... remember he's ONLY 2 minutes younger than you are. Now, could you get the baguette out from the closet near you"

"Okay..." she said opening it and taking out a long french baguette, which smelled very fresh.

"Now hand it to daddy and I'll stuff it with some of your mom's favorite topping's like cheese, tomato, low-fat turkey and other things like that"

"Why can't we just make her a pop-tart?" Sam asked looking bored as what

"That's because they are unhealthy and we don't even have a toaster that big. Only uncle Dave has one"

"But he lives next door! Why can't we go there!"

"Because This is a very special day for me and your mom and I want to do everything myself" I replied. "Finished!" I said holding out a stuffed baguette. "I just need one more thing" I reached towards our fridge and pulled out a cake that said: HAPPY 6th ANNIVERSARY MY LOVE!

"Daddy, did you make that yourself?" Janice asked me as I placed the tea and the cake on a silver platter

"No, it was your aunt Eleanor, and his husband Theodore did the decorations" I replied " and talking about which, they are coming over today to take care of you so as your other uncle and aunt Alvin and Brittany"

"Are Junior, Angel, Caramel and Josh coming too?" Janice asked me and I turned to her smiling "Yes darling, they are"

"Yeah! Finally I'll get to play my new game with Alvin and Josh!" Sam screamed raising his paws up in the air

"Sam, please use the word Junior. I always mix Alvin Jr. and Alvin Sr." I said and grabbed the platter after lighting the candle on the cake "now let's get upstairs. Mom's waiting for us" I said and Janice was already there before me unlike Sam, who slouched behind us. He is usually very peppy but he's never been too cheerful in the mornings.

"Here we come!" I shouted and opened the door for our bedroom with my leg. Jeanette was sitting under covers and was smiling ear-to-ear. "Happy 6th anniversary my love!"

"Oh Simon... you shouldn't have" she said before Janice already jumped oh our bed, giggling and embracing her tightly and Jeanette started stroking her long golden brown hair "Did yo know you have the hair of your aunt Brittany... well at least almost."

"And she has your eyes" I said smiling at her and sat down on the bed next to her kissing her forehead and placing the platter on her lap. "Yeah, and that's why she's going to need glasses in near future" she replied and I chuckled

"I don't cawe if I need glasses as long as I look just as beautiful as mommy" Janice said making us both smile

"Thanks honey... Sam, good morning" Jeanette said as Sam walked in the room still rubbing his eye and yawning

"Morning mommy" he said climbing on the bed and cuddling next to her arm making me awe.

"So, what have you planned on this day?" Jeanette asked still gently stroking Janice's hair

"umm... nothing special but it's still a surprise"

"Everything you plan is special" she replied and I took Janice to sit on my lap

"Daddy, could you do what mom was doing?" she pleaded and I started running my paw through her hair and she giggled "Not so hard, my head is ticklish!"

"Sorry" I said and continued little weaker "So, I wouldn't want to rush you but the others are coming in an hour so.."

"Oh, okay" Jeanette replied and started to eat at the same stroking Sam's fur next to her arm.

After a while of eating and chatting about nothings, they got out of bed and Simon raised Janice on his shoulders and spun her around making her giggle as Jeanette just carefully picked up Sam, who had fallen asleep next to her.

They took the kids downstairs and then returned back up to change in to their day clothes, which were quite the same as a few years ago. Simon was still wearing a blue shirt, but it was a blouse and not a hoodie. Jeanette was wearing a purple jeanskirt and a white tank top with dark purple stripes and of course they both had wedding rings on their left paws and Jeanette's had a small purple amethyst on it.

"So, they should be here any minute now and then we can leave. No need to put on anything special" I said. "Well, except maybe this" I added and pulled a box behind my back and opened it in front of her. It was a sliver necklace with a small amethyst hanging from it and somehow similar earrings, but Jeanette had never like earrings so I guessed she'd just take the necklace and she did.

"I thought you weren't taking those, but they just came with the package" I said smiling

"Could you help me to put this on?"

"Sure, just hang in there" I replied and moved behind her and attached the chains behind her neck and we both looked at her in the mirror. "It's really beautiful on you even though not even the perfect gem could compare to your beauty" I said and kissed her neck. That was the first line I came up for her on that raft many years ago and she was still flatterd every time I told her that.

"Aww, Thanks Simon. You don't look too bad yourself" she said turning to me and returned the favor by quickly kissing my lips.

DING DONG!

"They're here, maybe we should go"

"Yeah" I replied nodding and could hear someone opening the door"

"ANGEL!" Janice yelled and probably hugged her like she always did. Angel, Brittany's daughter, was 3 months older than Janice and sam and so was Alvin Jr. It was so much like Alvin to name his own son after himself.

"Hi Janice" A voice that belonged to Brittany said" Where are your parents?"

"Upstaiws" she answered quickly and according to the voices, rushed away to play with Angel

"We're coming!" I shouted and I could hear the door closing so Alvin (Sr.) must have gotten in.

We walked downstairs holding paws and could see Alvin and Brittany removing their jackets. Brittany was wearing her casual pink skirt this time with a red T-shirt which said A&B forever in a heart. Alvin was wearing his red hoodie because the record company demanded him to wear it and he got a nice bonus for it. After all, he was the lead singer of our group which was still standing fast.

"Good morning Alvin and Brittany" Jeanette greeted cheerfully, waving her paw shyly in front. "And you too Alvin Jr. why wouldn't you go play with Sam, he's been waiting for you even though he's too shy to admit it" I added and Alvin Jr. gave me a confident look and went off to search for Sam.

"So, how have you been?" Alvin asked

"But alvin, we just met two days ago"

"I was just trying to be polite bro!" he replied giving me a warm brotherly hug "So, where are you taking your dame tonight?" He asked with a wink

"It's a surprise even for her so why would I tell that to you?"

"No reason, so... Are Ellie and Theo coming too?"

"Yep, they should be here about now"

DING DONG!

"Yep, I was right, once again" I said opening the door and Theo's and Ellies kids Caramel and Josh ran inside."

"Uncle Simon! aunt Jeanette!" They shouted in unison and we lifted them up from the ground so that they could hug us better. They were both slightly chubbier like their parents but still in good shape, they just had baby fat.

"Hi Josh, Caramel. How have you been?"

"GREAT! Our parents cooked us a large pizza and it was so delicious!" Josh replied and I chuckled "Isn't that so"

We let them down and they moved towards the living room in an instinct when they heard the other kids playing there and all 6 of us looked at them.

"So, anyway, we have to go now. You know where the food is and the house's rules and please Alvin, don't tell the kids horror stories"

"Promised!" Alvin said drawing a cross on his chest "Oh, good..."

"Only scary stories" he said and I punched his arm and he pretended to fall down from the hit. His personality was still a bit childish but that's why the kids loved him so much although he could be very mature if he just wanted to. Who couldn't after living with Brittany with so many years.

"Anyway... we're leaving, bye!" I said and handed Jeanette her (you guessed it) purple jacket and also put on my own.

"Bye!" Everyone said in unison and we left the building and started to make our way to... it's a surprise

* * *

**A/N: I almost put Simon to say that find out in the next chapter, but I guess it's good here. Anyway, read the next part of this two-shot and remember to review! The new button needs to be touched, it desires to be loved and patted many times with your cursor. I'm out!**

**Next chap is coming tomorrow!**


	2. fair

**Simon's POV  
**

"Jeanette, you are such a beauty, even after all those years, you still astonish me with it"**  
**

"Aww... thanks Simon, and you are the handsomest munk there is and the best father possible"

"Although I'm sad that our kids won't maybe find anyone for them. There are VERY little talking chipmunks you know, and obvioulsy they can't marry each other..." I said pretty much looking sad but she placed her head on my shoulder and I felt better

"I'm sure they'll find somebody. We found each other with a coincidence... or actually no, but when the world hears about the new Alvin and the new chipmunks, some pretty little chipettes and handome little chipmunks will start arriving, I'm sure of that"

"Maybe but until that, the only one I need is you my love" I said placing a kiss on the top of her head. She still hadn't changed her hairstyle although she had gotten some golden stripes in them.

"I know that well enough Simon and you are the only chipmunk I need, well, maybe our kids"

"Of course, I couldn't live if something happened to them" I said

"Neither would I but there's no danger for that if they are anything like their parents, aunts and uncles. They'll do just fine and maybe go through even crazier adventures than we did."

"Definitely, but still, I hope they won't go through a wrong manager choice, it almost teared us apart... although he's still our Co-manager, but at least we have the manager we all love now and because he'll probably live longer than us, he can be their manager too"

"But Simon, think of it, we ARE like humans, just in chipmunk body so I'm pretty sure we will reach at least the age of 35, maybe more"

"Maybe and I hope so. It would be pretty cool to have a concert with our kids." I said raising my hopes

"Yeah... I can already imagine them dancing and singing together and they won't ever have the trouble of doing some awkward dance moves because they are cousins, not lovers." she said and I nodded

"Anyway, we're on OUR little "date" now so let's talk about something else" I suggested.

"Yeah, so..."

"On the second thought, don't. Let's just walk to where I'm going to take you. I know you'll love it even though it's nothing special."

"And I know it's something I love" she replied and I nuzzled my nose against her cheek "And that's why I love you"

* * *

"Simon... is this..."

"Yes it is Jean, yes it is. The fair Dave used to take us while we were younger and where some of our sponsors paid to be built few chipmunk-sized rides, just for us. That was when we were at the top of our succes." I said moving my arm around her waist, which she instinctively grabbed, squeezing it gently.

"But we're still as popular, well, at least we make even more money even though we don't do so much concerts anymore" She replied, stunned from the sight of the fair spreading in front of her glimmering, purple eyes.

"Yeah, who cares. We maybe don't do those anymore but we still sell a load of albums and fan-stuff. Did you know a new doll of especially you was released yeasterday and it looks just like you, but still, you're the only one I could ever love as much as I do right now."

"What about science?"

"Well, considering we are both scientists, I don't have to stay far away from you when doing that, that reminds me, how has your book sold?"

"Oh, it's fine. Onoly a couple more books and well, I'll reach 3 000 000 readers" she replied and turned to me to look into my blue eyes

"and I've read it at least that 2 999 999 times. I'm your greatest fan!" I replied and kissed her gently on her lips. She didn't have lipstick but it was fine. The style fit her perfectly.

"You don't count silly" she said and threw her arms around my neck "You know, I want to test some of those rides"

"And so do I. I hope they work"

"And if they don't, we'll put them to work!" she said confidentally and left my paws almost skipping towards the rides nearby.

"You seem pretty excited. Like Janice in a combined candy and toystore" I said chuckling at her

"Well, now we know where she got that feature" she replied leaving me speechless. Alvin would always come back with something, but I didn't. Jeanette was much better in these things than me and I was better in other things although we both were pretty bad cooks and not really athletic.

"I wonder what the kids would think about this place... Maybe we should visit this sometimes with all 13 of us, including Dave of course"

"Yeah, a nice pickinc in a park nearby and then to come here to have some laughs" she suggested and I really liked the sound of that and already started to drool for the thought of Theo's and Ellie's bakeries. They had gone to a private cooking class and had actually left the teacher stunned with all they could do with their 6-7 inch bodies.

"I like that idea but now we're here together so let's take a ride, shall we?"

"Yeah, Ooh, I want to test the merry-go-round! It's so.. nostalgic if you know what I mean" she said eagerly pointing at the device.

"Sure, let's try it but first we've got to check if it works" I said walking next to it and pressing a switch and the merry-go-round started spinning with a couple of shrieks but then the voices stopped and the device went round and round with ease.

"Come on Simon! We have to test it if we want to bring our kids here someday!" she said already hopping on a small, hand-carved horse with beautiful but a little shade painting. I joined the horse next to hers and we held on each other's paws.

"This brings a lot memories... Romantic ones too, like the one when you dropped your cotton candy and I picked it up for you and you well, kissed my cheek. Do you remember?"

"Yes, how could I forget. I felt SO embarrased afterwards even though I had been used to you kissing my hand and flirting me on that island when you were Simone but when I did something to you, it felt... different but so good and... here we are, married for 3 years, officially dating for EXACTLY 6 years" she said looking at the ceiling of the merry-go-round, thinking

"Yeah, all those happy memories." I said and the go-round suddenly stopped with a shriek

"Well, it's over in this ride" Jean said. "Why won't we go check the ferris wheel?

"Well of course but it's actually ThElliewheel because Ellie almost dropped from the highest point of it but fortunately Theo grabbed her in time and she was so thankful that they actually shared their first kiss up there and it was named after them."

"Anyway... I wonder if there's any ride for Alvin and Britt.." She continued

"I don't think there is, you know, at the time we actually visited this place, they just argued and the nearest moment of romance between them was when Alvin gave Brittany a bag of sweets which he had won because he felt nausious." That comment earned a small giggle from Jeanette

"Yeah, That was great. Anyway, want to join me on the wheel or do I go alone?" she said and of course I followed her.

"We sat on the wheel and it slowly started lifting us up, higher and higher until we were at the top and we could see the whole fair-area. Then it suddenly stopped. And it didn't move.

"Jeanette, I think we're stuck here" I told here smiling

"Then what makes you so happy then?"

"Now this is a good excuse to spend some time with you of course"

"Aww, Simon. Will you ever stop being so romantic all the time?" she pleaded getting closer to me

"Nope, never" I replied and also got closer until our noses and foreheads touched

"Then I guess I'll have to live with you just the way you are"

"I agree" I replied and slowly placed my lips on hers as she threw her paws over my shoulders and I moved my paws behind her waist. We shared the most passionate, most beautiful kiss ever, on the top of the ferris wheel. I felt like I had just rose higher than the heavens itself. Being with Jeanette, was a dream come true and it would never end, never.

* * *

"We're back!" I said as we opened the door to our house and instantly a wonderful smell of something... well, wonderful reached our nose and we instantly knew Theo and Ellie had been cooking. We stepped in and saw all the kids piled up together, Josh at the bottom because Alvin was telling them a "scary" story but I didn't know how to be mad at him right now.

Alvin turned in his chair to face us. "Hi, Jean, Si! You came. What took you so long?"

"Well, we got stuck on the top of a ferris wheel..." I explained and Brittany appeared from another room.

"So, you were to that old fair" she said

"Yeah, it was fun and I guess we should go there sometime soon with kids. All the rides were in great shape and even the ferris wheel will work after some quick modifications."

"That sounds like a plan but that can wait after dinner" Alvin said and closed the book where he was reading the story from.

"Speaking of which, what is that food. It smells awesome"

"I don't know, ask Theo" Alvin replied quickly and the kids were finally recovering from the shock and slowly walking towards their parents, us.

"Well, why wouldn't we find out then?" I said picking Janice up and she gave me a warm hug.

"I missed you daddy, Uncle Alvin has told us scawy stowies" she whispered in my ear and I chuckled

"Yeah, I know but it's all right, daddy's here now" I whispered back and she started smiling and squeezed my blouse tighter

"Anyway, let's get to the table" Brittany added and we all agreed and walked towards the dining room where we sat down around a large 12 person table and Soon Ellie and Theo came from the kitchen carrying something which I didn't know what it was but that I know it looked, smelled and probably tasted wonderful.

Theo and Ellie quickly sat down next to their children and placed the napkins on their and their kid's laps.

"Okay, before we start to feast, I'd like to raise a toast for Simon and Jeanette's 6th anniversary! 3 years of dating and 3 years in marriage! That's the longest time from all of us! So for them, cheers!" Alvin announced standing up and when he had said the last words, we all lifted our glasses

"Cheers!"

* * *

_**Wow, there's no other word to describe it. I think this story turned out brilliant and no matter if you flame or do anything like that, it's still a masterpiece for me. So Review and be kind. I'm out!**_


End file.
